1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction control apparatus that reproduces a moving image, a reproduction control method, and a storage medium storing a control program for executing the reproduction control method, and more particularly to a technique used when performing an operation for reproducing a moving image using e.g. a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in recording/reproduction apparatuses, such as an information processing apparatus, when searching a displayed video for a scene intended by a user, fast forward or fast rewind of the video is performed by operating a button or a seek bar arranged on a screen, using a mouse, physical keys, or a touch panel (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-211408).
However, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-211408, since a user searches for a scene intended by the user by fast forward or fast rewind, the user is required to check whether or not a scene displayed on the screen is the intended one. For this reason, the user often does not know whether or not the scene is the intended one before the scene is actually displayed on the screen, and hence a lot of time is required to display the scene intended by the user, which reduces user-friendliness.